Sonríe
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Porque mucho tiempo atrás apostaste tu orgullo como actriz para cuando llegara este momento


**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat no me pertenece XD

 **Sonríe**

Sonreír es lo único que te queda en estos momentos y lo sabes, no lo haces porque realmente te sientas feliz de la situación sino no porque ya nada puedes remediar e incluso si pudieras no harías nada porque a pesar de toda la fuerza que posees en el interior este es el único tema en el que siempre serás una gran cobarde, así que por el resto del día finge que todo esta perfecto con tu vida, de todas formas tendrás toda la madrugada para llorar tus penas si es que aun no has agotado tus lagrimas.

Han pasado dos años desde que él revelo al mundo su verdadero nombre, han pasado dos años desde que casi te pidió disculpas de rodillas por no haberte contado la verdad antes y tú lo perdonaste, porque a pesar de esa mentira él siempre te apoyo cuando lo necesitaste, por eso y por el enorme amor que sientes por Kuon no te enojaste.

Eres una actriz en toda la extensión de la palabra, desde hace un tiempo ya se te reconoce como la mejor de tu época y el amor tiempo atrás dejo de ser un obstáculo para ti, se convirtió en tu arma mas poderosa.

Ahora estas jugándote tú orgullo como actriz, sabes que obtendrás la victoria en esa batalla silenciosa pero también sabes que una vez que todo haya terminado el precio que pagaras será extremadamente caro.

Ya superaste un obstáculo, minutos atrás antes de que comenzara la ceremonia te acercaste a felicitar a la feliz pareja, hablaste con Kuon y Tina para desearles un feliz matrimonio, usaste frases monótonas que siempre se dicen en las bodas pero en tus labios sonaron como el discurso mejor planeado del mundo y sonreíste cálidamente mientras les dabas tu bendición.

No sabes exactamente como es que se volvieron novios porque cada vez que alguien hablaba de ellos o que Kuon mencionaba a su hermosa prometida casualmente tenias mucho trabajo que realizar al cual obviamente no podías llegar tarde.

Una parte de ti ha querido gritar sus sentimientos los últimos cinco meses pero no hiciste nada porque en silencio todo era más cómodo, más sencillo y mucho menos peligroso. De esa misma forma callaste cuando Tina se fue a saludar a su familia y te quedaste platicando únicamente con Kuon, en medio de la platica te miro como si quisiera decirte algo importante pero después de unos segundo cambio de tema y tú no preguntaste por el significado de esa mirada, mas tarde las ansias por no saber lo que Kuon quería decirte te consumirán casi totalmente, pero ahora el dolor que sientes en tu pecho es tan grande que a anestesiado todo lo demás.

Sientes una mirada sobre ti y no necesitas pensar mucho para saber a quien pertenece, es el presidente que te esta mirando con lastima como lo ha hecho los últimos meses, hasta cierto punto piensas que es un fastidio que te mire de esa manera pero le agradeces de todo corazón que realmente no interfiriera en esta situación y sobre todo que no le revelara tus sentimientos a Kuon.

Observas como los enamorados de se besan según la indicación del padre y el zumbido de tus oídos es afectado por el sonido de los aplausos a los cuales inconscientemente te unes, las ganas de tirarte a llorar en medio de la iglesia regresan pero te dices una vez mas que ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando estés en la seguridad de tu casa.

Sientes como poco a poco el cofre donde estaban guardados tus sentimientos se esta destruyendo, junto con todo lo que esta escondido ahí, sabes que pronto el único amor que experimentaras será el que demuestres en la actuación.

Pero por el momento solo te queda sonreír, porque tu orgullo como actriz esta de por medio y porque fue lo que prometiste que harías el día en que vieras al hombre que amas casarse con otra mujer.

Fin.

Realmente me gusta cuando Kyoko le dice eso a Lory, espero que no me maten pero como lo he dicho en otros Fan fics me gustan las cosas un poco agridulces aunque no creo escribir muchas historias así de esta pareja. Ahora no se si lo notaron pero la forma en que escribí esta historia es diferente a mis otros trabajos así que me harían un gran favor si me dan su opinión acerca de cómo me quedo. :P

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
